Eleventh Hour
by Hanmyo
Summary: What felt like a day may have just turned into one as Rex, Six, and Providence defend against an army of Evos. One-shot. Rex Whump and a wee bit of Six Whump


Disclaimer - I don't own Generator Rex, including, but not limited to story line and characters.

AN - *facepalm* what am I doing... huff... I never finish these things x.x this is supposed to be a short ficlet... lets see how I do XD

**Eleventh Hour**

by Tippy

A day... this had to have started a least a day ago. Maybe he was exaggerating, but the ache in his body told him otherwise. By Six's reckoning, it had been ten hours, forty-five minutes, and a handful of seconds. More than enough time to feel the drag of surrender.

Almost eleven hours ago, the first wave of evos had attacked the city. It was one of the largest invasions to date. However, the vast number of monsters wasn't the issue. It was the constant flow that wouldn't seem to end. White had threatened to bleach the area, but the teams had done well in keeping the hordes at bay.

"Any news?" Six asked breathlessly, the question aimed at his communicator.

"_Recon has found multiple ground openings, but no central point." _Holiday had been keeping them informed of any new leads. _"They're sending in a second mobile med-unit, along with some back up to give your teams a break. Be sure you take one."_ The last bit was meant to be an order, but came across as a plea.

"No worries, Doc." Rex chimed in as he smashed an evo into a nearby building, his smack-hand quaking slightly from the jarring. "I'll make sure Six takes his nap."

"_You too, Rex."_ Her voice was stern. _"Your nanites are reading low. You'll need to take a break or you'll be no good out there."_

"Med-unit just arrived." Six cut in, the reinforcements piling in past them as he continued. "Get to the transports!" The exhausted unit gladly complied, allowing their replacements to take up the lines. "Rex, come on."

"Aww, but its just starting to get interesting." As much as he tried, there was no hiding the fatigue, and now with his attention off the evos, he could see Six was in the same boat, if not worse. "You first, I'll cover."

"Rex-"

"Right behind you, I promise."

Six gave him a nod, wincing has he strained sore muscles and bruised ribs to return his swords to their sheaths. The teams hobbled back towards the med units, nurses and techs running out to meet them and guide them to the vehicles.

As promised, Rex stayed right behind Six until they were out of the main evo zone. Rex turned, his smack-hands disintegrating as he caught up with Six.

"You okay, man?" Rex had noticed the arm tightly wrapped around the older man's torso.

"Nothing to worry about."

_Good luck telling that to Holiday,_Rex thought with some amusement.

A female figure stepped out of the crowd, calling to them, "Nurse Panko. Are either of you injured?"

"Heh.. bread crumbs." Rex gave a goofy smile before point to his companion. "He is and don't let him tell you otherwise!" This earned a glare, not that he could see it, from Six.

"Bruised ribs, thats all." One thing Six did not care for was being fussed over, especially when others were in need.

"Alright," Nurse Panko's tone was no-nonsense as she guided them, "you'll be in the observation unit. Food and drink, blankets. Let the techs or nurses know if you start feeling worse."

Six nodded, satisfied with the situation.

"How about you?" She aimed her question towards Rex.

"Nothing some pizza wou-" Searing pain cut his reply short. A dull roar filled his head, his mind swimming. His vision was still functioning as he watched to horrified face of nurse Panko moving towards him. Six was gone. His knees buckled and he fell. Small hands caught his shoulders and in a swirl of movement, he was on his side, white cotton scrubs filling his view.

Panko moved away from his face, her cool hand resting on his side, which sent a fresh wave of pain through his form. Rex looked down, wanting to know the culprit to his situation. A long, jagged spear was jutting from his abdomen. _Crap._

His vision swam with blurs of orange, white, and black. He felt himself being slid onto another hard surface and lifted. The upward motion was enough and his mind slipped away.

oOoOoOo

"_-not going without me!"_

The pain was less...

"_-down and strap in. One patient at a time."_

Moving wasn't an option though...

"_-airlift-"_

Someone needed to turn up the heat... or was that down...

"_-ETA 5 minutes."_

At least he could get another nap in.

oOoOoOo

The fog was lifting again, but the white scrubs were gone. So was the cacophony of battle and triage. Instead, Rex found himself laying on a soft mattress, surrounded by the hum of a halogen light from the hall and the soft breathing of someone to his left. He turned his head, feeling the stiffness in his neck for only a moment.

_Not my room then_, Rex mused. He didn't have a couch for one thing. A smile he would later deny if anyone mentioned it crossed his face as he looked at the two adults on the sofa. Holiday was curled around a pillow while Six sat next to her, his arm propping his head up. He couldn't be certain, but Rex would have swore the agent was watching the doctor sleep.

"Do I need to leave you two alone?" The jab at humor came out as a dry rasp, soon followed by a cough that sent needles of pain through his abdomen.

A straw was next to his mouth before the coughs ended and he took a swig gratefully.

"How are you feeling?" Six asked in his usual tone.

"Like I just took on the world in the largest game of lawn darts, except I was the target." He waved as Holiday joined Six at the bed.

"You should be feeling a lot better soon, now that your nanites have fully recharged. You've already healed most of the wound."

"What happened exactly?" His forehead creased, "I got impaled right?"

"An evo had made it to the side perimeter and attacked when we weren't expecting it." Six explained. "I took care of it while the trauma team loaded you into a transport."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only about a day and a half."

"What?" Rex tried to sit up, immediately regretting it as pain and a pair of hands forced him back down. "What about the evo attack?" He asked after collecting himself.

"Its been taken care of."

Holiday expanded on Six's explanation at Rex's confused expression. "One of the recon teams located the source underground. A group of replicating evos."

Rex nodded. "One more question and then sleep and pizza... not in that order."

"What?"

"What happened to Bread crumbs?"

Holiday turned to Six, confused, "Who?"

Six only sighed before stepping out of the room.

"Aw, no fair." His eyelids were already closing, "I didn't get her first name..."

Holiday thought for a moment, then smiled, remembering the group that had brought Rex in. "Haley Panko, trauma nurse."

"Sweet..." His eyes closed and he was asleep, dreaming of pizza, javelins, and girls in little white nurse dresses.

The End.

Wheeee! made it! Hope yall liked it! Short, simple... yeaaaaaah This is what you do when you have no time!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
